


I'm Coming Home

by dropdeaddeadass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Sirius Black, Crying During Sex, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: You weren't particularly daft, you were once a Ravenclaw, but it takes you Remus' appearance to recognize the great black dog sleeping in your bed.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Chracter(s), Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> i've done a lot of threesome sirius fics but none of him on his own so here ya go!  
> never rlly written angst before whoops
> 
> tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass if you'd like to ever request anything.

You stacked the newspaper on top of all the others, Sirius' face replaying over and over again until you splashed what was left of your tea to smudge the ink. The dog next to you crooned his head, "'S alrigh' pup, he's not scary."

The dog by your feet had been with you for a few weeks now, gaining strength as the days progressed. The mutt whined, his head resting on your knee and looking up to the food in your hand. You sighed but smiled, breaking the slice of toast into two, "Don't tell the other dogs I give you special treatment, alright? Good boy." 

Taking in strays was how you could keep sane, cooped up in 12 Grimmauld Place on the rare occasion you'd have a visitor who could give you news of Sirius' condition. You'd grown to handing them into shelters and pounds when they were strong enough but his dog had made sure to come right back, no matter what you tried. 

Standing up you cleared the table for one, plates and cups flying overhead and into the sink behind you. The dog never left your side, barely even to let you use the bathroom in peace. You'd grown accustom to feeling the scraggly hair become less and less mangled as days went on. Kreacher would occasionally make a snide comment but you'd let it slide, knowing how he could be with animals. 

The calendar beside the door into the stairwell marked a few important dates, a few work deadlines you needed to meet, anniversary's and birthdays circled in red and pay day. You crossed off todays date and glanced back at the décor. In bright yellow was your own anniversary, it would be 15 years in a few days, and it made you yearn like nothing else. The dog, still unnamed aside from 'pup' licked your fingers, bringing you back to your current surroundings. 

For a good reason too, because when you turned around one Remus Lupin was leaning against the door frame across the room. "Remus!" You shrieked, moving beside the dog and coming to latch your arms around him. "Remus! Oh my God!" He returned the sentiment, coming to hug you tightly. 

"Hello, Pup." Remus used your nickname, and when you pulled back after a while you had to blot your cheeks with the inside of your sleeve. 

"What are you doing here? Unannounced too might I add. Is everything alright?" You rushed out all at once. 

"As long as we get the right wards up we'll be safe, and all your dogs too apparently.." Remus spun around in the sea of dog hair clinging to every surface. "I left my job. There was a bad shift."

"Oh, Rem, I'm so sorry." 

"'S alright. But I'm here to, well, I'm here to see someone, but it seems he hasn't arrived yet." With shaky hands you fumbled about your kitchen, listening to Remus. 

"Are you being traced? Is that why we can't say his name, Gods Remus, I didn't think we'd have to meet again in such circumstances. Tea?"

"Not that I'm aware of, Dumbledore was good about that. It's better to be safe than sorry, though. Yes thank you." He sat down at the long wooden table, as you turned your back on him to boil the kettle. "You've kept this place in really good shape, Y/N."

After Sirius' imprisonment you'd seen Remus on occasion, if he was in town or if he needed a few days refuge after a full. In all those times the house had been a dissaray of botched home transformations that he'd never really noticed. Now you just had plenty of dogs swarming your feet at all times, the renovation phase mostly over. 

You rested against the stove where the flame didn't burn. "I tried my best. I've been here over a decade now. It seems stupid but I thought I'd have kids running through these halls by now. Now I just care for dogs who look a little too alike to Padfoot." You sighed, swallowing a lump forming in your throat. "It's been so long Remus." 

He bowed his head, "I know Y/N, I know. It'll get better." 

"The last time you said that you nearly burnt Regulus' bedroom down." You chuckled, taking the kettle off the flame when it began to whistle, pouring the hot water into the two cups. 

"Don't tell Sirius that. He'd kill me." He joined in on the chuckle. 

You brought over the two steaming mugs. "Sorry, there's no milk left, If I had known you were coming I would've saved it." He dismissively waved his hand and sipped from the boiling cup. "Why are you really here, Rem?"

"It's the only place I have left." He admitted, eyes following as Pup entered the room. You turned your head, looking between Remus and the dog. 

"Is everything alright?" You questioned, confused as to why he was so fixated on the dog. 

"Yeah. You know, despite being a former Ravenclaw you're pretty daft." 

" _Excuse me?_ " You cocked your head, voice rising a few octaves. 

Remus continued to look at the dog, making direct eye contact with it. "Yeah, you were so observant in school, you could tell what mood we were in just by how we sighed, but this," He didn't take his eyes off the dog as it moved through the kitchen, "Is ridiculous. Come on Sirius, stop hiding behind the dog." 

You scoffed, turning in your seat to watch as Remus picked up the dog, "If that dog was Sirius I would've known by now, put him down Remus."

Still he didn't let up. The poor dog looked frightened and so you intervened, plucking him from Remus' arms and letting him settle on the floor, "There you go bud," You murmured, turning your back so that you were facing Remus again. "I'll just chalk this up to a bad transformation." 

_"That'd be best."_

You froze, it was like someone had punched the air out of your lungs. You blinked a few moments, brows furrowing in utmost confusion and shock. 

No. It couldn't be? 

Remus beamed beyond you, like you were a ghost, and so slowly you turned. Before you could recognize fully the figure standing behind you two strong arms wrapped around you, blocking out your light and suffocating your breath. A quiet sob left the figures body, "Missed you so much, pup." The voice was much more prominent here. There was no way it was Sirius. 

You pushed yourself back slightly and through readjusting your eyes to the light you could see him, alive, breathing and with tear stained cheeks.

You'd never hugged anyone so tightly before and you never wanted to let go. Fingers fisting around the shabby travelling coat he'd donned you pulled you bodies closer. A soothing hand came to pet the back of your head, as you could feel his lips press into the top of your head. 

When you finally pulled back you could see Remus had left the room, and the sounds of protection spells could be heard from the other rooms. "Sirius I-"

"It's alright, love, I'm really here." He whispered, still not letting you go. 

"Jeez, I don't even know where to begin, Siri." You sighed, looking up at him in your embrace. He'd at least had a bath, brushed his hair and clipped his beard but he still appeared raggedy.

"How about these renovations? I've never seen so much light in here." He joked, spinning around in his old family home. "I knew I left this place in the right hands, and my mother?"

"I got tired of listening to her, she's in the attic behind some boxes." You smirked, coming back to touch him in anyway you could. 

"As you should." He laughed. 

Remus gradually re-entered the room, wand in hand after successfully casting more advanced protection spells that would help the house in the long run. You turned to him, "So you knew he was coming this entire time? How did you coordinate any of this?" You chuckled, bewildered that Remus and Sirius would reunite before yourself and Sirius could. 

"Hogwarts." They both said in tandem. 

It clicked in your mind, "Did you find him? Harry I mean." 

Sirius beamed down at you, Remus' own smile was replaced by a short lived frown, but he hid it well enough that you neglected to mention it. "Yeah, he looks exactly like James, it's kind of crazy." 

"Let a bit of stubble grow on him and it's just James." Came Remus, leaning against the doorframe. 

"Once he's older he'll live here." You decided on the fly. "It'd be good for him, and for you."

"Anything's better than Lily's family." 

"Awful muggles?" You questioned, arm reaching around Sirius' lithe frame from the side. 

"Anti-wizard. Awful, awful people. It's borderline abuse! Dumbledore won't even intervene." Remus complained, throwing his arms up in the air. 

"Well I guess I'll have my hands full in preparing a room for him to come during the summer, aye?" You said. 

Sirius and Remus shared a knowing look, as if nothing had changed, not even age, between them. "Speaking of those rooms, care to show me what you've done with ours?" Sirius spoke into the room, and Remus allowed the pair of you to pass by him and into the stairwell. 

Up and up the stairs went, passing by the master in which you slept while you worked on Sirius' room occasionally. The top floor was reserved for the man himself and Regulus' rooms. "All these years I barely touched it. Just cleaned up the books and neatened the furniture. I occasionally would change out the linens when it got too dusty."

"Where do you stay then?" He pondered, hands touching over the thin layer of dust that'd settled on the walls. "It's good to see those sticking charms really stuck." He chuckled, hands folding back a torn corner of a poster. 

"Walburga's room. If there's one way to stick it to her it's a halfblood sleeping in her bed. Looks completely different though, I changed just about everything." You stood by the doorframe, linking hands with Sirius and walking back down the stairs, not even bothering to walk to the opposite side of the landing to Regulus' room. "She's like a stench you can't get rid of, your mother." 

You opened the door and revealed the room. Larger than most others in the house, a decadent four poster bed was lined up against the closest wall, dressers and chairs and tables scattered around the other walls, muggle art covered the walls and new wallpaper had been laid. The room felt more homey, nothing like the disgusting hole you'd first seen when you arrived at Grimmauld place. 

You watched Sirius cautiously, "I know it's probably not great that I'm living in your mothers room but-"

"No, no. It's great." He said evenly, coming to sit down at the edge of the bed. "It's just different being home. I'm not sure how long I can be here. Still considered a fugitive, poor Remus will be too now." 

"That's why he put the wards up, you'll need to rest as much as possible." You paused, coming to rest your head on his shoulder as you sat next to him on your bed. "I'm happy you're home. It's been too long, Sirius, upwards of a decade." 

"You at least had Remus."

"He was floaty. Bouncing from job to job, couldn't ever really settle. I only ever saw him occasionally." You sighed, lacing his fingers with yours. "He hated you, for years. I guess you've either gotten over that or glossed over it but-"

"I don't want to spend my first day here in over nearly two decades talking about Remus and I's relationship, love." His eyes were heavy. 

You looked at him, so content to just _look_ at him. "Wait. You've been with me for at least a week. Sirius why didn't you shift sooner?"

"Still partially healing. Where do you think the ministry would come knocking first after I've been spotted at Hogwarts?" 

"You were spotted at Hogwarts?" You cried. "I knew you were ballsy but still!"

"Calm down, I'm safe now aren't I?" He balanced out the two of you, being surprisingly the more level headed one, for once. 

A small silence overtook you as you realized, yes he was safe (for now at least) and you didn't have anything to rebut with. Hanging his head low, he moved closer to you and almost kissed you, instead pressing a light kiss to your jaw, and lower on your neck. "I waited fourteen years to see you again and you don't kiss me straight?" You complained, sitting back on the bed, your palms pressed flatly. 

"Despite your best efforts to brush out Padfoot, I am in worse shape. I don't think I can remember when I even showered last." He pointed out. "Believe me, I want nothing more in this world than to taste you." 

You blushed, before standing. "Come on then, Padfoot, lets get you in contact with some soap and a toothbrush."

You'd been able renovate Walburga and Orion's adjoining bathroom, taking out many of the outdated and dank features that made the room feel smaller. On one side of the room were two shower heads that pointed at an angle toward the floor, blocked by a sheen of glass. It took up the entire length of the wall. Next to one of the glass panes was the toilet. On the wall opposite were two untouched sinks, the only part of the bathroom you hadn't completed yet. 

You stepped into the shower, stripping down to your bra and knickers to minimize the amount of water that might fall onto your body. Sirius bumbled by the sinks, brushing his teeth furiously. You chirped, "Keep brushing those teeth any harder and your gums will bleed, Pads."

He flashed a toothy grin from the basin, looking into the mirror to see you by the showers, his mouth dripped toothpaste. 

You'd never seen him move so fast. He spat white and blue toothpaste into the basin before he lowered his head to drink from the faucet, water dripping down his chin. He leapt over to you with great, fast strides, took your face in his hands and kissed you. 

When you had to break away for air, he surged forward, wanting more than you could offer him. You knocked heads and teeth with him, and avoided further hurt by stepping fully into the spray, separating yourself from him. 

Sirius, disliking the space between you, ripped off his coat, nails digging into the thick, travel worn material. Padfoot had traveled a long way from Hogwarts without the use of magic, it was only natural his clothes would be dishelved. 

He elicited a sharp gasp when he felt the warmth of the water hit his back, and you, already drenched, pulled him in for another kiss. You barely moved from each others embrace for a good portion of the shower, and only when the water began to cool slightly did you make a move back. Sirius whined at the loss of your lips on his, to which you tsked him lightly. "Lets do something about that mop of hair."

"So you're telling me you don't like my style?" He wiped the stray hair on his forehead back, slicking the remaining portion of his hair back. 

You gave him a small smile and came to begin your half head massage half conditioning routine on his scalp. "It's definitely more curly from when I'd seen you last." You joked, the pair of you sharing a small chuckle. "It's nothing a brush can't work though. I'd never want to damage your beautiful head of hair." 

"I'd hope not, this is my signature look!" He chortled. 

You pulled the product through his strands of hair until everything was coated, and you made him wait, which you made up for with a kiss or two. 

When you released him so you could complete your own hair care, you watched him put on a show. You'd barely taken in his body, new tattoos covered his skin and he'd grown pale. His ribs and hips jutted out from under his flesh, his body looked tired. His eyes were sunken in and he certainly looked more skeletal than human. As he looked to you though, you forced yourself to tear your eyes away. 

You were perfectly content in showering in (mostly) silence, save for a few longing noises and smooches. 

Not once did he take his eyes off you, pupils blowing wide as he took in your body for the first time in thirteen years. "How I've missed you, pup." He forced you to give up on your spa-like treatment of his body and spun himself around, arms coming to pull you close to his chest. 

It was all rather overwhelming, not only for Sirius who'd been imprisoned for just over a decade, but for you too. The loyal halfblood who'd taken up residence in the ancient (literal) house of Black. Sure there was ridicule over the years from people who thought you daft for still loving a supposed mass-murderer, but nothing would come between the pair of you now. 

You stiffined in his hold, not out of discomfort, but rather as a physical reflection of your emotions. You felt like you might burst open at any moment, that Sirius could look you in the eyes and you'd bawl your eyes out in the shower. 

A comforting hand began to rub along your back, and Sirius, who seemed to _still_ know everything about you, murmured into your wet hair "It's alright, Y/N, you can let it all out. I'm here."

You inhaled shakily, "I should be caring f'you, Sirius, not the other way around."

His hand never stopped moving, tracing along the dips of your back and following the trail of your spine. "It's a big deal, it's only natural you'd be emotional, love." 

You pulled back, wiping a stray tear from your eye, chuckling as you looked up at him sheepishly. "You sound like Remus." 

He bent down to kiss the tip of your nose, then your cheek and finally your forehead. He was more stable than you at the moment. 

Knowing there was no reprucussion, you began to freely sob, the sound of which was thankfully drowned out by Sirius' cooing and the shower spray hitting the floor. "I've just missed you so much. I thought I might never see you again." You hiccuped, gasping for a breath. "I thought you'd _die_ in there, Sirius." 

He only pressed you tighter from then on. "Look at me, Y/N, let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." He pulled himself away and took your jaw firmly in his hand. "I'm livin' and breathin', yeah? I'm right here. _All_ of me is right here." You shakily gasped, nodding once your partner let go of your chin. "I'll be here for you forever, I promise you." 

With Sirius' haircare forgotten, he fumbled around behind your body to feel for the hot water tap. When the water stopped pouring down on your frames, you yelped from the tempreture change. He stepped out first, almost slipping on the tile. 

You followed suit, thanking him silently when he passed you a fluffy towel. It was comfortable to know he was _just there_ with you. 

Though it was rather uncomfortable to feel soft pellets of water drip along your drying skin from when he'd wrung his hair out like a wet Padfoot. 

Walking into the bedroom you dug around your dressers, your own clothes clogged up a majority of the storage in the room, but you were certain there were a few of Sirius' sleeping shirts that still remained in the rabble. He'd placed a comforting hand on your waist as he kissed the skin where your neck met your jaw, "What're you lookin for?"

"Something for you to sleep in. I'm certain that coat is not comfortable, nor clean." You murmed. "I should have at least a shirt laying around somewhere." 

You felt him tug once, then twice on your waist before his hands left your body completely. The croaking spring of the mattress was the next thing you heard as you watched him recline into a mountain of pillows and blankets and quilts. You chuckled as he let out a satisfied groan. "I don't need to wear anything when you've got sheets like these, Y/N! Come to bed, will you?" 

You fished out a plain gray shirt from the open drawer and placed it on the edge of the bed, barely putting up a fight and rounding the bed to join Sirius. "You know I can't say no to you. Just let me find a pair of knickers." You bent down to pick through a pile of laundry you hadn't bothered to put away yet. 

Sirius groaned, loud enough for you to grab your wand from the bathroom and cast a silencing charm over the bed. "Don't want Remus to hear all that, do you?" You asked, smirking once you sat down on your bed. He reached for you imediately, pulling you down by your arm so you at least were reclining on your side. 

"So you're saying there's plans for us to 'do all that'?" He grinned ear from ear, like a boy in a sweets store. 

"Nothing too strenous, of course, but _Gods,_ " You gushed, sitting back up, your legs tucked underneath you, "I've gone an extruciatingly long time since I've felt you, Sirius." 

He pursed his lips before he surged up and roughly caught your lips, hands hovering over your body. "You sound like a healer. Define 'nothing too strenous.'" 

Kissing him back softly, you gently pushed him onto his back again and straddled him. "I'm only looking out for you, love. I wanna' ride you. 'S that alright?" 

He let you settle in his lap. From up here you could see _everything;_ the way he looked smaller than you, the shell of a man. Stray fingers traced over the new tattoos gently, as if they were fresh scars. Sirius didn't stop you from looking either, relaxing into the pillows and blankets as you explored his body for the first time in thirteen years. 

Not all of him was relaxed though, a growing reminder of what you climbed up here to do was pressing on your inner thigh. 

Gradually, he came to touch you too, digits lightly tapping along your bare thigh. He felt like home, like the missing piece of you had been finally returned and slotted in to finish the puzzle. 

"Missed you so much, Sirius." You picked one of his hands up and brought it to your mouth, kissing the back of his palm. "Can barely put it into words." 

A devilish smirk flashed accross his face for a moment, "Show me then." Playfully you rolled your eyes, swiveling your hips quickly, knees planted on either sides of his hips. "That's more like it." 

You continued to wriggle your hips softly, pathetic whines escaping parted lips as you quickly began to seek pleasure. The pair of you stark naked, as you'd neglected to actually don the pair of knickers you were searching for, your body could feel Sirius reacting to your movements and you only grew wetter for it. Your back was mostly straight as you rode him more poingantly, folds slipping over his cock. 

When he lurched forward, you pushed him back with manicured nails, shaking your head softly. "Just wanna ride you right now, is that alright?" 

He feinged annoyance, "I expect an apology later on." 

He had the same charm that you had come to know him for, from all those years ago in Hogwarts. You knew if you didn't get the ball rolling soon he'd have a dozen different quips to your words that would prolong the act further. "You'll get your apology, don't you worry."

You wet the tips of your fingers with your tongue as you lifted yourself to a kneeling position. You heard Sirius cock slap against your inner thigh once it was no longer held under your body. Under your breath you cast a lubrication spell on yourself without the use of your wand, and used your hand to stroke Sirius' cock, earning a mangaled gasp from him. You didn't care enough to properly prepare yourself, plainly eager to feel your long-term boyfriend again. 

You gave Sirius a few more strokes before you nimbly lined yourself up with his cock and sank down. Tears threatened to fall, not because of any discomfort or of the pleasure that was blooming through you, but because of the emotional attachments to the act. 

You continued to sink down, until your shins were flat with the mattress, a sea of blankets around you. When you finally reached the hilt of his cock you gaped, jaw loose, hands gripping for anything in the surrounding area. 

The Black heir found your hands and took them in his, dwarfing them in comparison. The tears did fall then, freely down your cheeks until Sirius came to meet you halfway wiping your cheeks with his thumb. "It's alright, pup." He soothed you until you felt brave enough to give another swivel of your hips. 

Being in much closer proximity now you felt no qualms about making out with Sirius as you raised your hips slowly, bringing them back down just as slow to begin a rhythm. 

As you progressed, you found yourself latching onto Sirius more fervently, legs locking around his torso in an attempt to be closer to him. He reciprocated this feeling, his vastly larger hands splaying out across your back. The only parts of you that moved away from each other were your hips, as you began to gyrate faster. 

Thirteen years of nothingness and only your fingers really made you eager for release, you couldn't even begin to understand the same feeling from Sirius' perspective. Thirteen long years without reprise of any kind, save your first few visits to Azkaban before he'd advised you not to. 

Not even halfway through, Sirius panted out, "I'm not going to last long, puppy," 

Your words died on your tongue as one of his hands traveled south, between your two bodies until it pinched your clit between his thumb and forefinger. " _Oh!_ " 

He smothered you in kisses as a comfortable heat spread through your veins, your blood at a comfortable simmer. He swallowed your sweet gasps and moans as they increased in pitch and intensity, until that was all you could hear over the smothering of skin on skin. 

As you neared your high, faster than Sirius, your eyes glossed over - a pleasant pressure building like a hot coil in your belly. Sirius' thumb never stopped padding at your clit, making figure eight motions the best he could given the position; your legs trapping him between your thighs. 

The apex of that pleasure came to a holt when the coil snapped inside of you, bringing a quick but intense orgasm to your body, mind and soul. Your legs shook as you reeled your head back, a cry escaping your throat wildly, wetness stained your cheeks again for what felt like the hundreth time. 

You were so caught up in your own pleasure that you barely acknowledged Sirius' joint arrival to orgasm. His balls contorted and twisted until his release coated your inner walls. He panted into your right ear, words quick on his tongue, " _Gods_ , Y/N, marry me, please, marry me."

You laughed him off, wiping your cheek with the blanket next to you, until he swallowed your laughter with a searing kiss. "Y/N. I'm serious. Marry me?" 

You failed to comprehend him for the second time, but quickly rushed out a "Yes, _Gods, Sirius_. Yes!" 

He'd already begun a rampant speech trying to get you to agree to him before he realised you'd said _Yes._ "I don't have a ring, I probably can't get a ring for sometime, but- wait, yes?" 

You breathlessly nodded your head, hair falling into your face. "Yes, Sirius Black, I'll marry you. I can't spend another hour on this Earth without you."

"That took less convincing than I thought." He admitted through a light chuckle. "I thought I'd have to get Remus in here to help me out." 

"In this state? I'd hope not. He might faint." You joined in on the laughter. 

"It's nothing he's never seen before." 

"Oh is that right? Mind showing me that then?" You joked, becoming keenly aware that Sirius' cock was still nestled inside of you, and even after a marriage proposal it's hardness didn't falter. You were certainly in for a night of pleasure with your new fiance. 

**Author's Note:**

> is it really an angst fic if you didn't cry while writing it?
> 
> uh idk about this ending but this is the first fic in like a month ive properly written don't come for me


End file.
